


Everybody Loves Pineapple… Except Danno

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ohana Whatsapp Group, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Poor Danny… he does not love pineapple, and now he just has to bear it LOL





	Everybody Loves Pineapple… Except Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold**.  
> Phone calls will be _Italic_.

**Ohana**

**You changed this group’s icon.**

**Steve: You’re not in Jersey anymore.**

**Lou: Why did you change the icon, Danny?**

**Danny: I’m homesick, that’s why.**

**Steve: I’ll change it soon, and Danny, you really need to start loving pineapple.**

**Danny: Don’t change the icon.**

**Steve: This is not your call Danno, I’m the Admin too, you know.**

**SuperSeal changed this group’s icon.**

**Chin: Thank you McGarrett, finally something to look up to.**

**Danny: Seriously Chin, a pineapple?**

**Kono: What’s wrong with pineapple?**

**Danny: Everything.**

**Grace: But Danno, pineapple are sweet just Uncle Steve and sour like you.**

**Lou: Oh boy.**

**Danny: You say that I’m the sour one, Monkey?**

**Steve: Thank you Gracie.**

**Danny: Shut up Steve, and don’t encourage her.**

5 minutes later, Steve called to Danny.

_“Hey Danno, is Grace with you this weekend?”_

_“Why do you ask Steven?”_

_“I’ve been thinking…”_

**Lou: Where have you two gone to? it’s way too quiet here.**

_“Thinking might not suit you, you rather shoot first and ask the questions later.”_

_“Ha Ha Danny,” Steve mumbled and then he continued, “I’ve been thinking that maybe you and Gracie come to my home, and I’ll bring the treats.”_

_“You are not bringing pineapples!”_

 


End file.
